Flowers
by Waterlily Angel
Summary: Pick any kind of flower you like and write a prompt or a story related to your range of fandom and writing. For extra fun, write using genders you are least familiar with. FrUK, SwissLiench, Chibi!US - UK


**Theme: Challenge – Flower Power**

**(Gender: Romance, Family, Hurt & Comfort)**

_Pick any kind of flower you like and write a prompt or a story related to your range of fandom and writing. For extra fun, write using genders you are least familiar with._

* * *

**Chapter I. Roses, Lilies and Daisies**

**Roses**

"Then tell me, _mon cheri_," The man begged, "What can I do to make you see me as someone who's worth your time? Everything I do seems to set you off, and the harder I try the more I fail at impressing you! _Je veux que tu m'aimes Anglettere_! Please!" His blue eyes showed nothing less than desperateness and love, and though full of emotions they are, did not manage to deter the heart of his beloved even the slightest bit.

A slap to his cheek, he knew he deserved it.

"There is nothing, Francis," The voice spat, "Nothing that can make me love you."

Once upon a time, when the roses were still in bloom, the house was filled with their laughter and joy. Their love, no matter how embarrassing it was would paint the air with the scent akin of heaven. The sunlight would stream through the windows' glass and the soft music would play. Figures would be dancing to the tune, flowing gracefully. The kitchen was a bakery, the dining room a restaurant, the living room was leisure to be in, and the bedroom a doorway to heaven. Once upon a time, jokes and words strung together like a peaceful melody.

And yet, it was now nothing but a memory of pain.

His cheek turned a hue of red like the once living roses in their garden of dreams.

It was because he was useless, uncaring, worthless, disgusting, pathetic, despicable, unloved, ugly, and everything in synchronization with Horrible.

Because he so selfishly tainted their pure hearts with traitorous thoughts, and acted upon them.

There's nothing left.

* * *

**Lilies**

Silence slowly flowed into the hall, swirling around the sunlight streaming through the glass, cracks, and holes upon the ceiling. The air held their rustic scent whilst the surrounding chairs despite being wooden and run down by time, remained in an approvable condition. A long forgotten tune, hummed softly- resonating off the church walls. In the middle of the hallway, grew a patch of life- the lilies of the valley swayed at the slightest rush of air.

Dust here.

Dust there.

Swirled and twirled.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Soft firm footsteps joined the invisible harmony.

_Step, Step, Step_

They stopped.

And blue orbs revealed themselves.

"Liechtenstein."

And everything changed _quickly_. The winds of March blew such a gust they blew the petals off of their flowers. The dust spun faster and faster into the tempo and peak. A soft glow of yellow floated above the tiny patch of flowers. The petals faded into the colours of the sun as they swirled; melting into an abstract figure.

And she appeared.

The leaves rustled at her movement, the lilies bowed and smiled at her grace. A ghost of a smile slowly appeared on her gentle face framed by her short locks. Slowly but surely, she became clear and visible. There she was surrounded by flowers of her home, happy and content.

'_You came… '_

"I've mentioned my upcoming visits. It is good to see you again."

'_Even though you're about to break…' _She hummed, _'That's a good sign…'_

'_Welcome back... Big Brother…'_

* * *

**Daisies**

When I was born, the sky was the first thing that greeted me. Such a wonderful colour was it painted in! The clouds would be white and grey, while the rest was painted in blue. Times were when they were painted in an orange hue attempting to merge with the darkness of black. But my preference falls to the hue of blue.

It became my most absolute favourite colour.

In that meadow I lived, I was quite a lonely chap, being the only one of me there. The elders would tell me to be patient, but how long must I wait? The only thing keeping me here was the perfect view of blue.

_Then He came._

He was a lovely child, as young as I am. His skin was white and pudgy, his face puffed with rosy cheeks and framed by golden sun-kissed locks. And he had the most adorable cow-lick sitting on the crown of his head. He smiled when he saw me, and brightening up his eyes.

Never have I imagined seeing anything bluer than the hue already above me.

He patted me gently, and sat down beside me, humming and chattering merrily.

And our days continued.

He would visit me when the sun was on its peak, with his red puffed cheeks and ragged breath stolen from running all over the place. He caress me softly and then sat down to chatter away about his day whilst I would silently yet attentively listen. He talked about everything under the sun from the dozen. How beautiful I was (This was the part I tune him out the most out of embarrassment), how the sun brightens up his day and the rain bringing the rainbow, how the sky was blue like the ocean and more.

I've never been to the ocean, the waters are supposed to be poison to us.

But the way he described it made it sounds so lovely.

Sometimes he shared secrets with me, especially after the rainy days. And I would listen as always, though I couldn't help wonder why the secrets seem to be mostly centered on a particular object. This man, he said was very clumsy, he even had large caterpillar on his eyes! Eyes green as emeralds.

"_It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"_

He brought me an emerald the next day. And if this person's eyes were anything like them, it had to be absolutely stunning because the gem itself was a _sparkling_ sight to behold. Underneath the sunlight the little gem glimmered and shone with such grace.

If the emerald was this pretty, how would this person's eyes look like I wonder?

I remained silent.

Our days continued.

* * *

**A/N: Eh... somehow got dragged into this fandom. Packing Up Dreams will be updated at their usual time, around early summer since each update takes 6 months per chapter. Other than that, I'm as new as a daisy here in the fandom so I hope you enjoyed it. French words are by google translator, though I would be happy for some advice on those. First goes to FrUk, Swiss and Liechtenstein, then you have Chibi!US. Green eyes... guess who~  
**

**Reviews are lovely!  
**


End file.
